Poke Interviews
by SilverLining554
Summary: Join me, SilverLining554, as I dish out all the 'shipping' dirt on your favorite Pokemon celebrities! Celebs will be asked what they think of the ships we put them in in an interview. Requests are welcome! (Rated T for swearing in some interviews)
1. Ash

**A/N: Hey guys, this is SilverLining554! I decided I wanted to make an fanfic about interviewing anime, game verse, and manga Pokémon characters on what they think of all the ships we put them in. Let's start this interview off with everyone's favorite-Ash Ketchum!**

**Disclaimer: I'm on fanfiction for crying out loud, so (obviously) , I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. If I did, it would be a heck of a lot different.**

* * *

**SilverLining:** So, I'm here today with Ash Ketchum! How you feeling today, Ashy?

**Ash: **Why am I here again?

**SL: **Because, we're going to ask you about *play dramatic music* Pokémon ships! I'll ask the questions, you answer them honestly, ready?

**Ash: **Well, I'd rather be getting all the Kalos gym badges right now, but...what the heck! Let's do this Silving!

**SL: **...Silving?

**Ash: **Yeah, I mashed 'Silver' and 'Lining' together. *grins* Pretty clever, huh?

**SL: **Uh...sure. Well, anyways, let's get started! Here's our first ship-

**AdvanceShipping AshxMay**

**Ash: **May? Well, she and I are good friends, but I'd never think of _dating _her.

**AltoShipping AshxLatias**

**Ash: **Um, guys, Latias is a pokémon...

**SL: **It doesn't make it any less shippable, Ashy.

**AmourShipping AshxSerena**

**Ash: **I'm kind of just getting to know Serena. Sure, she's kinda cute, but I don't think I'll be dating her.

**BoulderShipping AshxBrock**

**Ash: **Seriously?! Brock is my best friend, not my soulmate!

**SL: **You guys do have some pretty suggestive hints, though. *shows Ash laptop*

**Ash: **What the heck?!

**SL: ***holds hands up* Hey, don't blame me, blame Bulbapedia.

**CafeMochaShipping AshxCilan**

**Ash: **No way. Plus, I'm pretty sure Iris has a thing for Cilan.

**ComaShipping AshxPaul**

**Ash:** *facepalms* Ergh, no. But..."Coma" shipping? Seriously?

**SL: **I don't really get the name either XD

**FireredShipping AshxZoey**

**Ash:** Zoe's pretty nice but I barely know her.

**SL: **I feel like you're rejecting all these pairings for a reason...*raises eyebrow*

**Ash: ***blushes* What-no! I just don't like these people in that way!

**HatThiefShipping AshxAimpom**

**Ash: **Another pokémon ship?! Guys, I don't swing that way!

**ImaginationShipping AshxBianca**

**Ash: **She's a bit too flighty for me, and she seems to have an eye for Cheren.

**SL: **"Too flighty" for you? *teases* Does little Ashy have a _type?_

**Ash: ***pales* What, no, I don't even like girls! I like pokémon!

**SL: **I thought you said you don't swing that way?

**Ash: **...Just freaking move on to the next ship.

**NegaiShipping AshxIris**

**Ash: **Iris is a really good friend of mine, but like I said earlier, she likes Cilan.

**SL: **Right...I need to interview that girl.

**PalletShipping AshxGary**

**Ash: **No!

**PearlShipping AshxDawn**

**Ash: **Well, this is a ship I could actually consider but...

**SL: **But what? Spit it out, Ashy.

**Ash: **Nevermind.

**PikaShipping AshxPikachu**

**Ash: **I thought we just went over the whole "I don't swing that way" thing!

**SL: **Yeah, but then you confused with your whole "I don't like girls I like pokémon!" thing. If anyone's to blame, it's yourself, Ashy.

**PokéShipping AshxMisty**

**SL: ***smirks* What do you think of _this _one?

**Ash: ***whole face turns beet red* I hate you. So much.

**SL: **Hahahaha! Look at your face! I hope Misty's watching right now! Hahahaha! Well folks, we're out of time! I'll see you next time on "Poké Interviews"-where we dig out all the dirt on your favorite Pokémon celebrities! Requests as to who I interview are welcome, just review! Thanks and bye!


	2. Green

**A/N: It's SilverLining again, and today I have a gameverse character requested by 8Hollysplash8, hope you enjoy it HollySplash!**

* * *

**SilverLining554: **It's me again, SilverLining! Today I'm here with one of the most notable Pokémon Special characters, known well for being Red's rival and for his smashing good looks! It's Green! *leads applause*

**Green: **Psh. Flattery won't get you anywhere, woman. Now hurry, up, you're wasting my time.

**SL: **Aw, come on, Green-bean, don't be that way. Now let's get to the ships!

**Green: **Whatever. *grumbles* And don't call me 'Green-bean'...

**CavalierShipping GaryxDawn**

**Green: **Who the hell is Gary?

**EgoShipping GaryxMisty**

**Green: **Isn't Misty that tomboyish chick?

**SL: **Yeppers!

**Green: **She's a gym leader too. Eh, maybe I'd consider her (still don't know who this 'Gary' guy is though).

**FeelingShipping GreenxYellow**

**SL: **Ooh, this should definitely strike up some feelings! Am I right Green-bean? *smiles and nudges*

**Green: ***blushes* What, no! I guess Yellow's okay _for a girl. _She's a seasoned Pokémon trainer (thanks to _me_) but I wouldn't ever hold a romantic interest in her.

**SL: ***sighs* That's what they all say...*smiles coyly*

**Green: **You...are one _irritating _woman.

**GymTrainerShipping GreenxCrystal**

**Green: **Crystal? That chick's got good looks I'll say... *strokes chin in thought while grinning*

**SL: **Eheheh...? *sweatdrops*

**(Idkwhatit'scalled)Shipping GreenxEevee**

**Green: **Seriously. A, you don't even know what it's called which is lame, and B, Eevee is a freaking pokémon!

**SL: **Hey, don't blame me! A, It's not my fault the internet doesn't know _everything _and B, that people ship youx'_everysinglebeinginthepokéverse_'!

**OldRivalShipping GreenxBlue**

**Green: **What, that ridiculous girl? *scoffs* N-no way.

**SL: **Teehee, to me, it sounds like you liiikkee her. *grins evily and waggles eyebrows suggestively while poking Green*

**Green:** Are you kidding me?! She's an annoying _girl-_like you!

**SL:** Hmm, so you don't like being shipped with girls, eh? *smirks*

**Green: ***blushes furiously and glares at SL* You're preposterous!

**OriginalShipping GreenxRed**

**Green: **Do people have nothing better to do than throw me around with ridiculous people online?! Red is my _rival _for Mew's sake!

**SL: **You betcha. I do it for a living!

**SecondaryShipping GreenxSilver**

**Green: **This is so stupid... Ugh, can I leave now? Please?

**SL: **Aw, come on, we're almost done!

**VainLifeShipping GreenxRuby**

**Green: **'VainLife'?! Okay, I'm done. SilverLining, you are a sick person. *stands up and leaves*

**SL: **Waaiiit! Green-bean! (**Green: **Fuck off!) ...Oh well. He's gone. Sorry for that...er, colourful language display, folks. You know how Green gets sometimes. Well, that was the show! Join me next time as I interview another Pokémon Celebrity (one that's hopefully more cooperative than Green...) any guesses as to who they might be? *grins* Stay tuned to find out! Don't forget, I also accept requests and/or suggestions, so if you have one, go ahead and PM me or just review! Thanks and bye!


	3. Clemont and Bonnie

**A/N: ****Time for the third installment of Poké Interviews! Whoo! This time instead of ****a single celebrity, I've decided to do two. Here we go, SL, Clemont and Bonnie! I'm giving thanks to NaturallyDark for sparking me with the inspiration to make this chapter!**

* * *

**SilverLining554: **And we're back! Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Poké Interviews! Today, we're delving into our Kalos celebs-Namely Clemont and Bonnie!

**Clemont: **Thanks for having us, Silver.

**Bonnie: **Yeah, thanks!

**SL: **Aw, no problem! You guys know how this works, right? I ask the questions, you answer honestly.

**Clemont: **Oh, yes! I created the perfect invention for this event, I call it, the _Truthtron 2000!_ *pulls out a yellow helmet-thing* Just put it on like so... *straps the helmet-thing to his head* and _voilà!_

**Bonnie: ***sweatdrops* Just watch that thing blow up. He'd look stupid on live TV.

**SL: **Well, you use that, Clem! Let's get on to the ships!

**BonnieShipping BonniexPokémonTrainerBonnie**

**Bonnie: **What? How can I date myself?

**SL: **Oh, Little Bonnie. So young and innocent. *clicks tongue*

**BonnieAndClydeShipping BonniexClyde**

**Bonnie: **Isn't Clyde that one guy who's in a quartet and plays a drum?

**SL: **Actually, Little Bonnie, it's an _ashiko _*grins smugly at the fact she knew something someone else didn't (for once)*. I thought they meant that guy who stands outside of pokémon gyms!

**Clemont: **...Silver, do you know how old that guy is?

**ChimechonaitorShipping ClemontxChimecho**

**Clemont: **What? Chimecho's a pokémon!

_Truthtron 2000: What gender Chimecho we talkin' 'bout?_

**SL:** Uh...

**DiamanteCitronShipping ClemontxBarry**

**Bonnie: **No way Clemont would like a _boy!_

**Clemont: ***blushes* Bonnie!

_Truthtron 2000: Heck yeah! Barry's **hot!**_

**SL: ***snickers* And Bonnie stands corrected!

**Bonnie: ***pales* I don't even know what's real anymore.

**DiodeShipping ClemontxAsh**

**Bonnie: **I-I'm not even gonna comment.

**Clemont: **U-uh, Ash's a really nice guy and all, but I-uh-um...

_Truthtron 2000: I have the hugest crush on Ash ever! I would go out with him in a heartbeat if he asked!_

**SL: **Haha, oh man, I need to get me one of those things!

**Clemont: ***attempts to take off _Truthtron 2000_ while blushing as red as a tomato* Uh-oh...It's stuck...

**ElectricBounceShipping ClemontxShauna**

**Clemont: **Nah. Shauna's pretty and all but I wouldn't date her.

_Truthtron 2000: Are you kidding me?! Shauna's a girl._

**Bonnie: **Well, I find that very offensive! *blushes* I m-mean because I'm a girl!

**SL: **Hm...interesting. *strokes chin in thought*

**ElmyraShipping BonniexPikachu**

**Bonnie: **Do I even have to say what I think of this one?

**FourthWheelShipping BonniexMax**

**SL: **I think this one's adorable!

**Bonnie: **Me?! A fourth wheel?!

**Clemont: ***bites his lip*

_Truthtron 2000: Have you seriously not noticed it yet?!_

**Bonnie: ***turns to Clemont slowly, glaring* I. Will._ Mess. You. Up._

**SL: **Ooh, did somebody use Blizzard or something because that was cold!

**GeekChicShipping ClemontxSerena**

**Clemont: **Well Serena's a good friend and all, but no I wouldn't go out with her.

**LemonMeringuePieShipping ClemontxCilan**

**Clemont: ***coughs* I do enjoy Lemon Meringue Pie. And I hear that Cilan's a great cook...

_Truthtron 2000: Heh heh. I bet he tastes like lemons._

**SL & Bonnie:** WHOAH, WHOAH, WHOAH-WHAT?!

**LimoncelloShipping ClemontxCress**

**Bonnie: **We're too young to have ships of us named after liquors!

**SL: **Wow, Little Bonnie, even I didn't know that was a liquor O_O

**Clemont: ***while SL and Bonnie are distracted tries to pry the _Truthtron 2000 _from his cranium*

_Truthtron 2000: I kissed Cress once. Reminded me of limoncello._

**SL: **O-M-G!

**Bonnie: ***makes a weird noise that sounds like a squirrel dying*

**ShotachromaShipping ClemontxColress**

**SL: **What do you think of this one, _Truthtron?_ *eyes glint with mischief*

**Clemont: **SILVER!

_Truthtron 2000: I'd **** that guy's circuits any day_

**Bonnie:** AAH! My innocent ears!

**ShotaNerdShipping ClemontxTrevor**

**Clemont: **Trevor's a smart kid.

_Truthtron 2000: Yeah and his-_

**Clemont: **Agh! *slams head against wall leaving a dent* What?! This thing didn't break?!

**SL: **Aw mann! Do you know how much that wall cost?!

**SiropShipping ClemontxViola**

**Bonnie: ***perks up* I think Viola would make a nice wife for Clemont!

**Clemont: ***groans* No, she would not!

**SL: **Yeah, Little Bonnie, in the words of my friend Ash, Clem _"doesn't swing that way"!_

**Clemont: **Huh? Ash doesn't swing which way?

**SismanceShipping BonniexSerena**

**Bonnie: **Wh-what?! Serena?! *cheeks redden*

**Clemont: **Finally. Bonnie gets embarrassed.

_Truthtron 2000: Yeah, finally. I was wondering when everyone would figure out that Bonnie kissed Serena in their tent that one night._

**Bonnie: ***grits teeth* Big brother. We're leaving. See you later, Silver, I'm about to beat the _Yveltal _out of Clemont! *grabs Clemont by his shirt collar and drags him off*

**SL: **See you guys later! *waves*

**Clemont: **Somebody help me! *_Truthtron 2000 _blows up leaving Clemont covered in helmet-ash*

**SL:** Wow, Little Bonnie was right. *turns back to crowd* Well, that was it for today! Let's all hope that Bonnie doesn't kill Clem... Join me next time for another Mew-tastic interview! Don't forget to review and/or leave a request, I'll be happy to fill it when I can! Thanks and Bye!


	4. Yellow

**A/N: More Poké Interviews! Hooray! This chapter, our special guest will be Yellow, requested by a guest. Guest, I hope you like this chapter! To everyone else who's requested something: don't worry, I'm getting those done!**

* * *

**SilverLining554: **It's me! Your favorite host for all things Poké-SilverLining! And today I have a guest from the specials-that's right, it's Yellow!

**Yellow: **Hi there! Thanks for inviting me, 'Lining.

**SL: **No problem, chica. You saw the last three episodes right? You know how this goes down.

**Yellow: **Yeah, I love this show! *grins determinately* Let's get to the ships!

**SL:** *quietly* Hey, that's my line...

**AliasShipping YellowxN**

**Yellow: **I feel so bad for N...his father treated him so badly...

**SL: **So are we thinking cannon?

**Yellow: **Of course not! I would more than likely be his friend, though. He needs friendly love!

**SL: ***sweatdrops* Yellow you are...

**AmberShipping YellowxGold**

**Yellow: **Gold is a good friend of mine, how could I date him?

**SL: **I don't know...you guys could get together and then have a baby and name it Amber! *becomes starry-eyed as she fantasizes about it*

**Yellow: ***face turns red and droops head* Ugh.

**CraftShipping YellowxDiamond**

**SL: **What're we thinking Yeller?

**Yellow: **No, I wouldn't date Diamond, don't be silly! You're so silly! *giggles*

**SL: **...Why are you so nice? Say a cuss word or something! Call me stupid! AAH!

**CreamShipping YellowxPearl**

**Yellow: **Pearl? *smiles bashfully* Well, he is kinda cute but no.

**FeelingShipping YellowxGreen(male)**

**SL: **Green was a great trainer and friend. I would never hold interest in him, however.

**SL: **AGH. WHY CAN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING I CAN MAKE FUN OFFF?!

**GrantedShipping YellowxLance**

**Yellow: **Um, 'Lining, are you aware that Lance once tried to kill me?!

**SL: ***grins* Yes. Yes I am.

**Yellow: ***jaw drops in disbelief* Yet you...forget it.

**JadeShipping YellowxBlue(female)**

**Yellow: ***blushes* No! No, never!

**SL: ***grins mischeiviously* The embarassment...It's fueling me! *raises fist and stands up* YES!

**KamikazeShipping YellowxProfessor Oak**

**Yellow: ***flustered* PROFESSOR OAK IS LIKE THREE TIMES MY AGE!

**SL: **Haha! Well, I'm pretty sure that Professor Oak feels offended by that. He's not _that _old.

**Yellow: **He's old enough to be my grandfather's GRANDFATHER!

**SL: **Burn!

**RedStringShipping YellowxKitty(Caterpie)**

**Yellow: **Now I see why Green warned me not to come onto this show...

**SL: **I think my amazing hostess skills were too awesome for him.

**Yellow: **Well...Green didn't describe you as 'amazing'...he used a, uh, different word...

**SearchShipping YellowxPika**

**SL: **Aw, this one is so cute!

**Yellow: **Pika's a pokémon! And it's not even my pokémon!

**SL: **Right, right, it's your boyfriend's. *smirks*

**Yellow: ***blushes* Red is _not_ my boyfriend!

**SpecialShipping YellowxRed**

**Yellow: **...

**SL: ***smiles and waggles eyebrows* You totally like him.

**Yellow: ***flushes* I-I-shut up.

**ViridianShipping YellowxSilver**

**Yellow: **Uh, I think I'm done. I'm gonna go throw up now. But, uh, thanks for having me. *stands up unsteadily and walks off the stage*

**SL: **See ya! *turns to crowd* Let's hope Yeller doesn't regurgitate...well, at least not in the studio. We just got a new wall and that cost so much that we can't afford to get new flooring...Well, That's all for today, folks! Don't forget to leave a review or a request! I'll see you next time on Poké Interviews! Thanks and Bye! *winks*

* * *

**I normally don't leave an author's note here, but I just wanted to say, this chapter was hard to write! Yellow's too nice to do anything mean, so I was trying to think up ways to aggravate her. *sweatdrops* I know, I'm lame! XD**


	5. Champion Iris and Nate

**A/N: Man, it's been what, a week since I last updated? Sorry, guys! Well, here's another interview, and this time, I'm doing one of my favorite characters requested by 'Fan' and another that I love. Hope you guys like it!**

**(Just a Note: I imagine Champion Iris as very giggly and happy, like gameverse Iris. Kinda wish she had had that personality in the anime. As for Nate, I'm hoping I can get more people to like him, because I do! I see him as a typical middle school/high school boy-you know, hungry all the time and a bit dirty-minded ;))**

* * *

**SilverLining554: **It's me again, the hostess with the mostess, SilverLining! Today with me I have two Generation 5 celebs-Unova League Champion Iris and Nate!

**Iris: **Thanks for having me on the show, Silver!

**SL: **No prob! You guys know how this works-I ask the questions, you answer them honestly! (I put in an order for a Truthtron from Clemont, but it hasn't gotten here yet, so you guys are lucky! ) Now, let's get to the ships! *grins*

**Nate: ***slowly raises a finger* Um, I'm only here because you said there would be free food...

**8thDragonShipping IrisxDrayden**

**Iris: ***blinks in surprise* B-but Drayden's my grandpa!

**SL: **It's not impossible, sweetie.

**Nate: **I'm hungry.

**ActingRoyalShipping NatexBellelba(Sabrina)**

**Nate: **Sabrina's pretty hot but, nah. Not my type.

**Iris: **Not your type? *giggles*

**Nate: ***blushes* Wh-what's so funny?

**AfterGirlShipping IrisxMay and Dawn**

**Iris: **What?! I can't date two people!

**Nate: **Heheh. *grins while imagining the perfect girl-on-girl-on-girl scenario*

**SL: **Uh...Nay-nay are you okay over there? *sweatdrops*

**AllusionShipping NatexKris**

**Nate: **Kris? Never heard of her.

**Iris: ***stares at Nate and facepalms* Kris is Crystal, idiot!

**Nate: **Ohhh! *smiles stupidly* That girl's hot!

**SL: **Is that all you can say?!

**BassGuitarShipping NatexRoxie**

**Nate: **Roxie? Mm...no.

**BestWishesShipping IrisxAsh and Cilan**

**Iris: **I am NOT that kind of girl, Silver.

**SL: **Yeesh, yeesh, okay I get it!

**BlackDiamondShipping IrisxPaul**

**Iris: **Isn't Paul that one guy Dawn always talks about? *giggles* I think she likes him! I wouldn't date him, though.

**SL: **Well, Dawn's never said a word to me about him... *giggles*

**Nate: ***groans* This is boring. Where's the food?!

**SL: ***snaps* Hey! I am NOT boring!

**BlackSquaredShipping NatexBlack**

**Nate: **Oh. Interseting name guys. 'BlackSquared'.

**BrightnessShipping NatexElesa**

**Nate: **Elesa's hot!

**SL: ***grits teeth* Stop saying that!

**Iris: ***giggles*

**BusterShipping IrisxGeorgia**

**Iris: **Nah. I don't really like girls that much.

**Nate: **That much? *grins and waggles eyebrows*

**Iris: ***glares at Nate* Shuddup.

**ChocolateCoffeeShipping IrisxBarry**

**Iris: **Aw, well Barry's really sweet, but he's a bit too...lively for me.

**SL: **You're telling me. I asked him if he wanted to be on the show and he fined me for talking too slow and then took off!

**DarkCherryShipping IrisxChili**

**Iris: **I gotta say, when Ash and I got to the Striaton Gym, I did have an eye for Chili. But not anymore.

**Nate: **Why are her ships named after food?! *stomach growls*

**SL: **Don't ask me ask the shippers XD

**FlavescentShipping IrisxTrip**

**Iris: **Flavescent? That means 'yellowish'...

**Nate: **The color yellow reminds me of food. *narrows eyes at SL* Which I was _promised _if I came!

**SL: **Hey, how else was I supposed to get you to come?!

**GirlNextDoorShipping NatexHugh's little sister**

**Nate: **That girl's like eight! And I don't even know her name!

**SL: ***mutters* I'm surprised he didn't say 'Oh yeah, she's hot!'

**GreySkyShipping NatexHugh**

**Nate: **...

**Iris: **Wow, Silver, you've left him speechless.

**JungleFeverShipping IrisxVines**

**Iris: **Is this some kind of joke?

**MangaNegaiShipping IrisxRed**

**Iris: **Oh, man, Red? I've never gotten to meet him, but everyone says he's super cool and way better than Ash!

**SL: **True dat, Airisu.

**Nate: **Who's Ash?

**PendragonShipping IrisxLance**

**Iris: **Silver...Lance is so much older than I am...

**RaisinShipping IrisxBurgundy**

**Nate: **Another one of her ships named after food! Just kill me now, will ya?!

**Iris: ***hisses* Nate! Manners!

**RestlessShipping IrisxSilver**

**Iris: **Silver? I don't know much about him... And my friend Lyra tells me she kind of likes him. *giggles*

**Nate: ***mutters* You giggle too much.

**RoyaleShipping NatexIris**

**Nate: ***blushes, cringes, and glances at Iris*

**Iris: ***blushes, cringes, and glances at Nate*

**Iris and Nate: **Uh...

**SL: **Teehee! I love this ship!

**Iris: **Jus-no-agh.

**SouryuuShipping IrisxBlack**

**Iris: **Well, Black is pretty admirable. I mean, he saved Unova and all, but I don't think I'd be romantically interested in him.

**Nate: **You know what I'm romantically interested in? Food.

**SpectralColorShipping NatexColress**

**Nate: **Colress? He's super smart, but nah. I don't date smart people.

**Iris: ***mutters* Obviously.

**Nate: **What?

**TransceiverShipping NatexYancy**

**Nate: **I used to date Yancy but then she said our relationship was getting in the way of her idoling career. Made no sense to me, but...whatever.

**VisorShipping NatexRosa**

**Iris: **VisorShipping? *sarcastically* Wow guys, totally _creative _and _original!_

**Nate: **Better not let the VisorShippers hear you bad-mouthing their ship like that. I've seen these 'shippers' in action; they will literally _tear a person to shreds with their bare hands_ if anything bad's said about their ship! *clenches and unclenches fingers repeatedly*

**SL: **It's true. I've even done it myself! *stares at Nate* Um...Nay-nay...what are you doing with your hands?

**WishfulShipping IrisxCilan**

**SL: **Last but not least, the ship to now make Iris blush and stutter!

**Iris: ***blushes* I d-don't stutter! I-I'm going back to the Unova League now! *crosses arms and marches off angrily*

**Nate: **Holy _Zekrom_, I'm so hungry...*gets up* I think we're done here. Next time you bribe me with food, there better be some waiting for me! Later, Silv!

**SL: **Byyeee! See you, Nay-nay! See you, Airisu! *smiles and waves then turns back to crowd* Well, that was the show for today folks! You gotta love the gen 5 characters... Anyways, I have a huge line of requests at the moment, but I'm still happy to accept them! So don't forget to request or review-better yet, just do both! Oh, yeah, and don't forget to follow/favorite Poke Interviews-Arceus will spare you! Thanks and bye!


	6. Silver and Lyra

**A/N: Wow, twenty two reviews? Thanks guys! :) Here's another fantastic (if I do say so myself) interview-Silver and Lyra requested by Dj daughter of Percabeth! Hope you all like it!**

**PS: *hint, hint* Reviews make me update faster! ;)**

* * *

**SilverLining554: **Hiya again-It's me! Your favorite hostess, SilverLining! Today, I have two very lovely guests from HG/SS-Silver and Lyra!

**Lyra: **Thanks for inviting me, 'Lining!

**Silver: **I don't even know why I bothered to come here.

**SL: **Come on now, don't be such a pessimist, Silvie! I assume you both know how this goes down? I ask the questions, you answer honestly?

**Lyra:** Yep, I've got it.

**Silver: ***crosses arms and nods*

**SL: **Alright then. Let's get to the ships!

**4KingsShipping LyraxMorty, Falkner, and Euisine**

**Lyra: **?!

**Silver: **This is stupid already.

**AcidWashShipping SilverxBlue(female) and Yellow**

**Silver: ***shakes head* Really, SL?

**AIContestShipping LyraxDawn, Ash, and May**

**Lyra: ***hisses* I cannot go out with three people at the _same time!_

**SL:** Okay, okay, don't kill me!

**AkaieiShipping LyraxUmbreon**

**Lyra: **Umbreon is a pokémon!

**AngstyTeenagerShipping SilverxRoxanne**

**Silver: **I'm not an angsty teenager!

**SL: **We-ell... You're not exactly...the happiest.

**AssertiveShipping LyraxJessie**

**Lyra: **I'm not assertive! *punches SL in the arm*

**SL: **Ouch!

**Silver: ***laughs his head off*

**AuburnBrownShipping LyraxKenny**

**Lyra: **Aw, well Kenny's adorable!

**Silver: **Adorable. Psh.

**SL: **Silver, are you jealous Lyra's not talking about you? *grins mischeiviously*

**Silver: ***blushes* Wh-no! Shut up!

**BackAgainShipping LyraxJackson(Vincent)**

**Lyra: **Eh, that guy's a bit odd...

**BeatMeUpShipping SilverxWill**

**Silver: **'BeatMeUpShipping'? Who names these things?

**SL: **I-d-k! *smiles dumbly*

**Silver: ***whispers to Lyra* They must be as stupid as her.

**SL: **Hey, I heard that!

**BirthdayMurderShipping SilverxBlue(female), Articuno, and Ditty(Ditto) (Blue's and Blue's)**

**Lyra: **Oh my gosh.

**Silver: **My thoughts exactly.

**CarbonMonoxideShipping SilverxBlack**

**Silver: **Who the heck is-?

**Lyra: **Just say 'no', Silver.

**CausticShipping SilverxSneasel**

**Silver: **Sneasel is a pokémon! What the heck?!

**SL: **Come on, haven't you ever _considered _dating a pokémon? There's got to be at least one person, right?

**Silver: **... *blushes*

**Lyra: **Oh man, you have?!

**ChemicalsShipping SilverxAnabel**

**Silver: **What the **** do I have to do with chemicals?

**SL: ***scolds* Language!

**DissolveShipping SilverxCynthia**

**Silver: **Well, Cynthia is kinda pretty. *grins* And not to mention her b-

**Lyra: ***covers ears* MOVE ON TO THE NEXT SHIP! MOVE ON TO THE NEXT SHIP!

**FiligreeShipping LyraxLugia**

**Lyra: **Are you kidding me? No!

**FolkloreShipping LyraxMorty**

**Silver: **Psh. He's too cheesy for Lyra.

**Lyra: ***smacks Silver in the back of the head* Hey! Since when do you speak for me? And anyways, Morty's really nice and totally cute! We took a picture together and exchanged numbers quite a while back. And blah, blah, blah, blah...

**SL: **Okay, enough, Ly! We get it!

**Silver: ***mutters something incoherent while crossing his arms*

**IncidentalShipping SilverxJasmine**

**Silver: **I don't really have that much of a thing for _brunettes. _*smirks*

**Lyra: ***blinks looking at one of her pigtails* Why I oughtta...*mutters curse words under her breath*

**SL: **Ooh, it's getting steamy in here! *snaps sassily*

**Lyra and Silver: ***glares at SL*

**SoulSilverShipping LyraxSilver**

**Lyra: ***blushes* Eep!

**Silver: ***blushes and looks at the ceiling thinking of a clever excuse to leave* You know, I, uh, have a date with, uh, Sneasel. Gotta go! *walks of the set quickly*

**SL: **Wait, I thought you said..?

**Lyra: **Yeah, and I, uh, have a date with Morty, Falkner, and Euisine. Bye! *runs off*

**SL: ***sighs* I wish I could just end _one_ interview without sending people running...oh well! That was all for today, folks! Don't forget to request, review, follow, favorite, all that jazz! I'll see you next time on Poké Interviews! Thanks and Bye!


End file.
